


The burglar and the rich kitty

by shadowkey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce is the burglar, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	The burglar and the rich kitty

Quella sera Selina non riusciva a dormire quindi scese in una delle sale di lettura della sua villa, viveva sempre lì, protetta e al sicuro ma a volte si ritrovava a fantasticare sul come doveva essere vivere lontano da quel posto, senza nessuno che si preoccupava per la sua sicurezza e di quello che lei poteva essere.  
La fortuna le aveva sorriso facendola nascere in una delle famiglie più influenti di Gotham ma non sempre il potere è sintomo di libertà.  
Quando arrivò nella sala di lettura aprì la finestra e guardò fuori verso la città, sognando di poterla visitare senza avere il problema di essere riconosciuta da chiunque incrociasse per strada, lei lo sapeva bene, ci aveva provato a farsi lasciare per qualche tempo dal suo maggiordomo per strada, ma dopo qualche pochi passi finiva sempre per essere trascinata via da qualcuno che voleva rapirla per avere un riscatto o qualcosa del genere. 

Si mise poi seduta sul divano sfogliando uno dei libri e sentì un rumore e vide un ragazzino arrampicarsi ed entrare dalla finestra si mise dietro il divano cercando di capire cosa volesse fare, lo vide rubare qualcosa dal comodino "Sai che non è molto carino rubare nella casa delle altre persone?" gli chiese Selina timidamente mentre si avvicinava al ragazzo "Se non fossi stata qui probabilmente non ti saresti neanche accorta di quello che io ti avessi rubato, voi ricchi avete troppe cose e ne volete sempre di più, qualche ninnolo in meno non avrebbe cambiato la tua vita ma probabilmente mi avrebbe fatto andare avanti un'altra settimana" disse il ragazzo "Tu sei Selina Kyle, la figlia dell'uomo più ricco della città, dovresti capire perchè sono costretto a rubare" continuò.   
La ragazza si avvicinò "Sì sono Selina e tu sei...?" chiese al ladro "Io mi chiamo Bruce, ho sempre vissuto per strada, i miei genitori sono morti che avevo 6 anni, delle persone hanno fatto degli imbrogli con la loro eredità e sono finito a vivere per strada, non è proprio una vita facile" disse il ragazzo "Quindi per rimanere in vita faccio furti e vendo informazioni a chi capita pur di garantirmi una vita", lui guardò Selina dall'alto in basso, c'era qualcosa di strano in quella ragazza "Ok, se prometti di non denunciarmi me ne vado e ti lascio alla tua vita perfetta" disse per poi avvicinarsi alla finestra "Fermo, voglio che tu mi porti con te, voglio vivere qualche giorno per strada come fai tu, vivere in questa villa non è tutto rose e fiori, a volte mi sento una carcerata che non ha la minima libertà, ti prego farò qualsiasi cosa" lo pregò la ragazza, lui sorrise e le diede un bacio "Qualunque cosa? Prima di tutto devi liberarti di questi vestiti da ricca o lo vedranno da un miglio che non sei del luogo e poi devi permettermi di rubare in questo posto quando voglio, farò piccoli furti non te ne accorgerai neanche"disse Bruce alla rampolla. "Ok, accordato ma ti prego portami via con te" disse la ragazza che era tornata dopo essersi messa una tuta e una giacchetta di pelle "Perfetto allora," la guardò in testa aveva messo degli occhiali notturni che sembravano delle orecchie di gatto "Posso chiamarti Cat? Con quei cosi in testa sembri un gattino?" le chiese "Se mi farai divertire potrai chiamarmi come ti pare" sorrise, poi i due uscirono e sparirono per le strade della città nel cuore della notte.


End file.
